


Wild Is A Fire

by leavingonatrain



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Kink Discovery, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behaviour, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavingonatrain/pseuds/leavingonatrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He huffs, frustrated, feeling Nick’s mouth stretching in a smirk against the side of his neck when he leans down to nip at Louis’ ear, waiting for Louis’ supposed confession.<br/>If Nick thinks he has the upper hand he’s got another thing coming, though. Louis lets himself go lax and wraps his arms around his shoulders, turning until his mouth is right at Nick’s ear. <em>“Please, daddy.”</em></p><p>(Nick has a kink. Louis uses it to his advantage.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intenselouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intenselouis/gifts).



> It's my baby Alice's birthday so she's getting a fic, custom-tailored.

It’s Friday and Louis wakes up with his face buried in dog fur. It’s not an unusual occurrence, what with Louis being the heavy sleeper that he is, but it's still surprising. Pig doesn’t sleep in the room with them, but Nick _somehow_ always forgets to close the door when he’s leaving for the Breakfast Show, Pig hopping on the bed to take his place. He even apologises for it later, unabashed, as if Louis is not well aware that he loves seeing him and Pig cuddled together, the sappy fuck.

He flails his way out of Nick’s monstrosity of a duvet, elbowing Pig to the side so he can lean over the edge of the bed and pick Nick’s laptop off the floor, intent on finishing the purchase Nick wouldn’t let him make last night.

He pauses a bit to admire Nick’s background, a picture of Louis and Pig sleeping snuggled together on Nick’s couch that he’s never seen before. It’s as he’s just about to open Safari that the folder inconspicuously named _porn_ catches his eye.

It’s the proverbial snowball that sets the plan into motion.

*

The main thought that plays on Louis’ mind after he finishes skimming through the videos, weirdly, is that Nick must not have had a snoopy mum growing up. It’s the best explanation his sleepy brain can come up with for how easily accessible Nick’s porn folder is, right _there_ , on a corner of his desktop, _not hidden at all._

It speaks of a man who has enough privacy in his home and computer that he doesn’t bother hiding his porn. Louis, who grew up in constant fear of his mum or sisters stumbling upon his sexual preferences, can’t relate. Even five years of owning password-protected laptops haven’t been enough to shake off the habit of clearing his browser history after each wank session.

He’s not _ignoring_ what the videos are about, Louis tells himself as he sips on his tea, leaning on the back door as Pig runs around the garden. He’s just storing that information for later, for when he can reflect on it properly, even though the common theme is quite obvious.

_Daddy._

Now, that's _very_ interesting.

*

Liam corners him on the studio’s kitchenette after Louis asks for his third 10 min break of the afternoon.

“What’s up with you today, anyway?” Liam leans on the counter behind him, watching as Louis studiously stirs his tea, his back to him. He wasn’t even craving another one, but he needs something to do with his hands. “Your head’s not in it.”

Louis considers lying, or distracting him with a nipple twist, but it keeps playing on his mind. _Daddy_.

“You know the daddy thing?” He watches Liam’s eyes roll up through his reflection on the stainless steel surface of the mini freezer. “No, not the fan jokes, the– the _real_ daddy thing. The fetish.”

“What about it?” Liam’s brows furrow as he shifts from one foot to the other.

Louis still doesn’t turn around.

“I think Nick’s into it.”

Liam’s head cocks to the side, his arms crossing. “What, like, calling blokes daddy?”

It gives Louis pause, because he hadn’t even considered that.

His mind flashes back to the night before, though, Nick holding him down, trying to prevent him from ordering half the cereal selection on the asda website because Nick only had the healthy crap on his cupboard; Louis trashing and squirming and asking _how was Nick expecting him to spend any amount of time in his flat if his cereal was shit_ , and he’d noticed how hard Nick’d got.

He thought it was because of the _Louis spending time in his flat_ part, still so new to them.

Louis is positive now that it was the wrestling, the holding him down, because the daddy thing seems less and less surprising the more he reflects on it.

“No, like,” He puts the tea spoon on the edge of the sink, even though he knows he’ll use a new one for his next cuppa. “Being called daddy. Someone calling him daddy.”

“ _You_ calling him daddy, you mean?” Liam’s thick eyebrows are so furrowed when Louis turns around that they almost look like a continuous line. “I can’t see it.”

 _Thank fuck for that_ , Louis thinks. “He hasn’t _asked_ , or anything. I found his porn.”

Liam opens his mouth, scolding expression already in place, but Julian comes looking for them then, and for all that Liam sometimes says the wrong thing, he knows when to shut up – an art Louis hasn’t quite mastered yet.

*

He’s got a half formed plan of action by the time he’s about to see Nick later in the evening, waiting for him to come out of his flat in the backseat of the car service (which Louis kind of hates, but they need the strongly tinted windows to be able to ride places together).

They’re going to Nick’s friend’s birthday party, which by itself already has Louis on edge. It’s not like he’s never spent any time around Nick’s friends – they’ve been officially dating for almost a month, after all, and then add to it all those weeks of misunderstanding and heartbreak before that; and before it all, the couple years of pining concealed as snipping – but Louis is not stupid, alright.

He knows Nick’s got the short end of the stick in dating him, and he knows Nick’s friends know it too. He also knows that eventually Nick’s going to realise that dating a closeted boybander is a bad fucking deal, and he’s going to want out.

If Louis was a better person, he’d let Nick go so he could be with someone that’s more like himself, someone out and proud that he could hold hands in public with, or talk about on the radio – but as it is, Louis is selfish and greedy and he wants to keep him.

That’s where his recent discovery fits in quite well – _that’s_ why whether or not Louis wants to do the daddy thing is not the question to be asked: he _is_ going to do it, no doubt about it. As far as kinks go, calling his boyfriend _daddy_ is as mild as it gets, really, and if Louis can become that person that’s going to give Nick what he wants, then Nick’s not going to leave him. It’s a _win-win_.

It also helps that he knows, objectively, that he’s fit to play the part, even though he was never stricken by the sudden urge to call his partner _daddy_ himself. He’s damn sure, at least, that he’s more material for Nick’s daddy fantasies than that bloody photographer that keeps hitting on Nick even when Louis is _right there_ , and that’s what ultimately makes up his mind.

That’s why he’s shaved and wearing the white puppy T-shirt from Nick’s topman collection, the XS size so it fits snuggly on him. It’s the first thing Nick notices once he’s climbed in and pulled the door shut after him.

“You look nice, love.” Nick smiles and leans in for a peck, arms snaking around Louis’ waist when Louis throws his legs over Nick’s and pulls himself halfway into his lap. “Hm. Smells nice, too.”

S _how time._

Louis winds his arms around Nick’s neck and looks up at him from his eyelashes, whines, “I missed you.”, even though they went to bed together yesterday.

“I missed you too, pet.” Nick smiles wide, leans in to nibble at Louis’ slightly jutted bottom lip. “Good thing it’s the weekend now, innit? Got nowhere to be tomorrow.”

“Nowhere but in me.” Louis whispers, voice sweet, and doesn’t wiggle his eyebrows comically like he normally would. Nick stays mostly composed at that, but the way his hands tighten on Louis’ waist betrays him.

“Bet on it, love.” Nick whispers against his mouth before licking his way into it.

*

More than halfway into the party and Louis is quite enjoying himself, talking to Gillian while Nick’s off to the side dancing to The Scissor Sisters. Nick’s female friends are an energetic bunch, and really friendly to him, even though Louis suspects they don’t appreciate being made to check that Louis is not in the background of every picture they post on instagram. He’s seen the Mancunian photographer around, though, so he’s got an eye on Nick the entire time.

Nick swears up and down that the two of them are just friends, but Louis dislikes him on principle, because he’s seen the pictures and the posts on tumblr and he knows that he tried talking Nick into giving up on Louis when things were shit between the two of them.

And it certainly doesn’t help that he’s Out, and older, and has more things in common with Nick than Louis does.

It’s shit, alright, _he knows_ , but Louis is threatened, and he’s _not_ losing Nick to a guy with a _neck tattoo_. He’s not losing Nick at all.

Nick shimmies his way over to him, lip-syncing _I don’t feel like dancing_ , his hair a mess, and Louis smiles, fond, curls his hand on the fabric of Nick’s shirt to keep him close. It’s hard letting himself dance past an unassuming shake of shoulders after so many years of media training, harder than it should be given that he’s surrounded by people who know he’s in a relationship with Nick. He kisses him instead, because getting to claim Nick as his in front of people has proven itself to be one of Louis’ favourite things to do, Nick’s mouth tasting of bailey’s and like he’s just had a fag, and when Nick bites into his bottom lip, Louis makes himself go pliant and doesn’t bite back.

He catches a flash of tattooed skin staring at them over Daisy’s shoulder, sometime after she and Pixie have come over to talk to the two of them. He steps back until he can feel the solid press of Nick’s front against his back, and burrows closer still, listening to the three of them discuss the chances Nick’s X-factor acts have of making it to the live shows. It’s a subject that’d normally interest Louis, but he’s got a point to prove first. He entwines the fingers of both his hands in Nick’s and brings them to his tummy, caging himself in the arc of Nick’s arms as he drops his head back against Nick’s shoulder and stares right back, willing his eyes to convey the chant of _mine mine mine_ playing through his head.

“Someone’s cuddly.” Nick whispers in his ear, oblivious, and Louis tunes back into the conversation to notice Daisy and Pixie have moved on to another subject, already walking away. He feels briefly guilty of having ignored them in favour of his pissing contest with Nick’s ‘friend’, but he can always blame it on being sloshed if asked.

“Want you.” Louis replies, only loud enough to be heard over the music, and pushes his bum back into Nick’s crotch, back arching. He feels Nick’s ribcage expanding with his sharp intake of breath, disentangles one of his hands from his to bring it up and to the back of Nick’s head, clutching at the hair there.

“I’m taking you home as soon as they sing happy birthday, okay, pup?” Nick’s freed hand comes up under his shirt to rest on the tiny swell of his lower belly, thumb tugging on his belly button. “Behave for me .”

And Louis doesn’t know if his little act is already paying off or if Nick’s always been like this and Louis just hasn’t fucking _noticed_ , but it’s almost too good an opportunity either way. “ _Wanna be good for you._ ”

After that, the hardness against his bum can’t be missed.

*

It’s hard to do the whole _stumbling inside the flat, peeling clothes off as they kiss passionately_ routine when there’s a dog as enthusiastic as Pig waiting for them on the other side of the door, so really, they don’t even try. Instead, Nick lets Pig out for a last run around the garden before bed while Louis heads straight for the bathroom, throwing his clothes in Nick’s laundry hamper and going through the motions of the night-time routine he admittedly only bothers with when there’s a chance Nick’s going to put his mouth on him.

He pads back into the bedroom only in his pants, almost at the bed when he sees one of Nick’s sweaters draped over the back of a chair, one of the fluffy ones that are not too stuffy and smell like Nick. He pulls it on, and it’s obviously too big on him, but he doesn’t bother pushing the sleeves back, crawling on the bed and burrowing in, flaffing about on twitter until he feels the bed dipping, Nick climbing in.

“Hiya, babe.” He circles Louis’ ankles with his hands, thumb digging in on the insole of his feet and dragging them apart, making room for himself in between Louis’ legs.

Louis’ eyebrows slowly rise as he watches Nick kneel his way over until his thighs are bumping into Louis’ bum, Nick bringing one of his legs up to lay a kiss on his calf, his other foot propped on Nick’s hip. Nicks hands run up his legs until the tips of his fingers prod under the hem of Louis’ pants, and then back down to his calves again. He repeats the motion several times, eyes following the path his hands run, and it’s Nick’s focus on his body that has Louis’ dick stirring, blood rushing in.

He drops his phone on the bedside table and lets his legs fall back to the bed, spreading open, inviting Nick in.

Nick smiles, slow and dirty, and bends down to mouth at the flash of skin between his pants and the sweater, whispers, “Always so easy for me, baby.”

“Fuck you.” Louis’ reply is automatic, out before his brain has a chance to remind him he’s supposed to be docile.

Nick isn't fazed in the slightest, pulling Louis’ underwear down and wrapping his lips around Louis’ mostly soft dick as if he hasn't said a thing.

It's one of Nick’s favourite things to do, Louis had soon realised. Most of the time he won't even get Louis off like that, just likes to feel him swelling up inside his mouth, suck him to full hardness before he starts to finger him.

Louis’ pleased sigh morphs into a smirk when he hears the snicker of the lube being popped open; Nick’s _such_ a creature of habit. He didn't see anything in Nick’s hand when he’s crawled into the bed, but then again they probably have more than one bottle lost in their duvet maze. The first press of Nick’s finger against him is cold, and Louis bucks away from it, dick sliding all the way into Nick’s mouth. Nick doesn't gag, never does, throat relaxing around Louis’s dick as his finger chases him and slips inside, so much longer than Louis’ own. He’s got slim fingers but a thick cock, which means it's always a stretch even if Nick’s through in prep, but Louis kind of likes the burn, likes to feel it even after it's over.

He loses himself in the feeling, hands holding onto Nick’s hair. It’s long enough he can twist it around his fingers, keep Nick on his cock.

He's caught by surprise when two of Nick’s fingers press against his spot, a wretched moan being pulled out of him. He’s closer to coming than he realised, toes curling as his spine draws up tight like a bow and he issues a gasped warning. All it does of course is make Nick pull out with an audible pop, Louis’ frustrated huff resonating over Nick’s smug chuckle. He does give him a third finger, though, so Louis might not slap his dick after he’s come.

Except, _right._ He’s supposed to be submissive, right now. He keeps forgetting.

“I’m ready,” Louis mumbles, and doesn't try to hurry Nick up. Instead he adds, “please.”

Nick’s movements falter inside of him, and he lifts his head from sucking a bruise besides Louis’ belly button to ask, “Did you just say _please?”_

“Piss off,” Louis retorts, because he can't just let Nick get away with being a little shit, and tries to hide the smile that's threatening to spill over his lips. “I’m polite.”

“Only when you're so desperate you can't think straight,” Nick replies, resuming his movements. He rakes the fingernails of his other hand up the underside of Louis’ cock until they catch against the ridge of the head, just on the right side of too rough. It makes Louis’ hips buck up. “You're not desperate yet.”

“You wanna make me desperate?” Louis breathes, hands flexing on Nick’s shoulder.

“I’m _gonna_ make you desperate,” Nick parrots, lifting the sweater until it’s bunched around Louis’ armpits and leaning down to lick over Louis’ nipple. “Gonna pull you to pieces.”

“ _God,”_ Louis moans, and that part’s not exactly an act. “Yes, please.”

“What's got into you, anyway?” Nick breathes against the side of his neck as he pulls his fingers out, squirting more lube onto his palm and wrapping it around his dick. They haven't bothered with condoms ever since they graduated from _fucking on occasion while pretending to vaguely dislike each other_ to _only sleeping in separate beds when they absolutely have to._ “Been acting strange all night.”

He doesn't give Louis the opportunity to answer before he’s pushing in, hot and thick and so, so good. Louis has to take a moment to find his voice before asking, “What do you mean?”

“Have you done something you know I’m not gonna like?” He’s talking even as he inches inside ever so slowly, hands running through Louis’ sides. Louis feels so full already he forgets what they're talking about for a moment. “You're being so agreeable. So _docile_.”

“You don’t like it?” He breathes, quietly, affecting a troubled expression.

Nick’s hands tighten on Louis’ hips. “I’m mostly suspicious.”

“Your stiffy begs to differ.” Louis retorts, even though his cheek is softened by the fact that he’s panting, trying to urge Nick to just _hurry the fuck up_.

Nick regards him disbelievingly, and stops moving, the _prick_ – it’s the kind of self-control that Louis isn’t even close to mastering. There’s loads of benefits in dating someone with Nick’s experience, but Louis isn’t very appreciative of it right this second, trying to fuck himself down on Nick’s cock and failing, Nick’s hands pinning him in place.

He huffs, frustrated, feeling Nick’s mouth stretching in a smirk against the side of his neck when he leans down to nip at Louis’ ear, waiting for Louis’ supposed confession.

If Nick thinks he has the upper hand he’s got another thing coming, though. Louis lets himself go lax and wraps his arms around his shoulders, turning until his mouth is right at Nick’s ear.“ _Please, daddy._ ”

Nick’s reaction is immediate, hands tightening on him to the point of bruising, hips bucking forward until he’s slid the rest of the way inside Louis, both of them moaning wretchedly at the sensation.

“Louis– “ Nick whispers, sounding vaguely panicked, trying to pull back to get a look at him, but Louis doesn't let him, keeps his grip on Nick’s shoulders, keeping him close.

“Please, _daddy_ , fuck me.” He whines over Nick’s pained groan, willing his smile out of his voice.

“Oh, god–” Nick fucks into him like it's out of his control, thrusts sharp and short and sloppy, his hipbones slamming against the back of Louis’ upper thigh where it meets his arse in a way that he’s sure he’ll still feel tomorrow. Louis’ choppy moans cut off each time Nick slams inside, both of them skidding up the bed with each thrust until the bunched pillows are the only thing preventing Louis from hitting his head against the headboard.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Louis moans again on a particularly well aimed thrust that punches the breath out of him.

“ _Stop that_ – _”_ Nick hisses, not even trying to pull back now, fucking Louis in earnest.

Louis clenches around Nick’s dick and forgets he’s supposed to be acting, chanting _daddy, daddy, daddy_ until Nick curses, and comes.

It floods him, Nick’s release, not only because it makes him even wetter, Nick thrusts making an obscene squelching noise, but because Nick never loses control of himself, not like that, and he's still coming, still grinding into him as if to push his come in further, and Louis would be impressed if he wasn't so desperate to come, so close to the brink himself that he can feel it in the pit of his stomach.

“God, you _tosser.”_ Nick pants against his neck. He sags his whole weight on top of Louis even though he knows Louis hates being squashed. “You’re so fucked.”

“Water is wet.” Louis mumbles, even though he knows it wasn’t how Nick meant it. The explaining he’ll have to do later seems inconsequential now as he’s trying to get some friction on his cock against Nick’s belly. The underside of the head keeps catching against Nick’s belly button, and he’s desperate enough that it could get him off. “Please. Need to come now, please.”

“Sure you do, baby.” His hand drags down Louis’ side until his fingers are skimming around where he's still buried inside, and he pushes them in as soon as he pulls his dick out, crooking them.

Louis moans when Nick pulls his fingers out and licks at the come on them. It's _filthy_ , is what it is, and it shouldn't be so fucking hot, but it is, _it fucking is._

“Can you–" He cuts himself off, hips humping the air embarrassingly at the thought, and squeezes his eyes shut.

“Can I lick you clean?” Nick finishes for him, fingers skimming over Louis’ balls in a ghost of a touch. “Is that what you want?”

Louis’ face is so red, but there's no point in denying it when he's purposefully clenching himself, keeping Nick’s come from leaking out just yet. He nods, and doesn't open his eyes. It wouldn't be the first time they've done it – hell, it wouldn't even be the tenth, but Louis still can't bring himself to openly ask for it.

Of course, that’s exactly why Nick makes him ask for it every fucking time. “Then you have to ask for it.”

Louis grits his teeth and burns redder still, but never let it be said that he can't give as good as he gets.

He looks up at Nick, doe-eyed, licking his lips before whispering, “Please, Daddy, lick me out.”

Nick’s eyes squint dangerously like he knows he’s being played, but his dick visibly twitches where it’d been lying still a bit hard against his thigh and Louis knows he’s won, knows he's got Nick wrapped around his finger.

Not that he ever doubted it, but still.

"God, you're gonna be the death of me.” Nick grunts and shakes his head, stretches over him to grab a pillow, nose bumping Louis’ as he blindly shoves the pillow underneath the hips Louis has oh-so-helpfully lifted. “Don't worry, babe, daddy's gonna take care of you,” He kisses him once on the mouth before sliding down his torso, spreading kisses along the way, “Gonna make you feel good," Louis can't possibly get any redder. “Gonna clean you up.”

The first touch of Nick’s tongue against his rim sends bolts of electricity up his spine, Louis pulling his legs up and holding the backs of his knees to keep himself spread wide for Nick. It doesn’t last, Louis going boneless and letting his legs fall to the sides when Nick fits his mouth around him and sucks while occasionally wiggling his tongue in.

“Daddy, don’t stop.” He feels delirious from how good it is, from how Nick’s always so into it, sucking Louis clean, and it's so hot, so _filthy_ that is all Louis can do not to come on the spot.

Nick leans back, wiping his chin, whispers, "Turn around, love," One hand on Louis' hips while he helps him onto his stomach because Louis is just _that_ boneless, and he pulls on his hips until Louis is arse up.

There's a moment of stillness where he knows, even with his face buried in the sheets, that Nick is staring at him, so he clenches his muscles with purpose, hears Nick's groan, and doesn't have to wait long for his mouth back on him. Most of Nick’s come has either already been sucked out or is too deep into Louis’ body for him to reach from this position, gravity working against him, but Nick doesn’t let it deter him, working his tongue into Louis and nipping on his rim until Louis is crying out for more.

He can already feel his orgasm rearing at the pit of his stomach when Nick pulls back, a frustrated whine making its way past his lips, but he hears the lube bottle being popped open again, and it's so much, Nick's _so much_ , but when he sinks into him again it's like coming home; when he drapes himself over Louis and buries his face in Louis' hair, he feels wanted and protected and he loves that he turns Nick on so much, _he loves it._

" _God,_ Louis. Love you so much."

Louis shivers and moans, unashamed of how much Nick's declarations do it for him.

"Love–" Louis stutters when Nick wraps a hand around him, pumping him ever so slowly, barely dragging his foreskin back and forth, in direct contrast with the frantic pace he's set. "Love you too, _oh my god._ " He feels the waves of pleasure crashing onto him, again and again, making his body go taut in anticipation. "Gonna come."

"Yeah," Nick pants against him, doubling his efforts, "Come for me, baby."

Louis does, spilling onto the sheets with a silent moan, every inch of his body going taut before releasing all at once, until he slides boneless into the mattress. Nick pulls out and Louis barely feels when he comes against his arse, spaced out and happy and loved.

He thinks he's dozed out for a bit, because when he comes to again, it's to the bed dipping under Nick's weight when he climbs back into it, and Louis' been cleaned up.

"Come on, then." Nick pulls him until they're both snuggled together away from the wet spots, because neither of them can ever be arsed to change the sheets after sex. "Are you ready to tell me what was that about, earlier?"

Louis grunts out a noise that could be interpreted as _sleepy_ , and buries his face further into Nick's neck, swinging a thigh over both of Nick's.

Nick jabbing his finger on his side is not going to be conducive to a good night’s sleep, though, so he sighs and resigns himself. “Found your porn.”

 _"_ No shit, Sherlock.” Nick laughs, which– what? “I figured the chances of both of us being blessed by the same kink gods were pretty slim, and you’re such a snooper, worse than my nan.”

“Oh, _piss off.”_ Louis scoffs, rolling on top of Nick until he can sit back against his hips, their soft cocks touching. _“_ It’s not like I went _looking_ for it, it was right on your desktop when I went to buy my cereal.”

Nick’s brows crease dangerously. “You did _not_ buy that sugary crap–“

“ _Did too_.” Louis sings-songs, laughing when Nick roars and rolls them over until he’s on top, groans when it makes him land squarely on the wet spot. “What’s a man without his cereal?”

“That overprocessed, overpriced box of _rubbish_ can barely be consi–“ He stops himself mid-sentence, hands wrapping around Louis’ wrists and pinning him to the bed. “Oh, I’m not falling for that. You’re not changing the subject.”

Louis plays innocent. “Changing what subject? You haven’t even asked what you wanted to talk about.”

“You must find me really thick if you think I don’t notice how you all but whip your cock out and piss on me whenever Michael’s around.”

“Ohh, _watersports_. And here I thought I’d just uncovered your deepest–“

 _“Louis.”_ Nick presses harder on his wrists, his eye contact unwavering. Louis stares back, because he’s fairly sure by now that Nick can see right into his soul, and he doesn’t want to have to voice what he’s feeling. “I love you, okay? Do you believe me?”

“I do.” Louis croaks, because _he does_. “I love you, too.”

Nick’s face softens. “I know.” His cheek hollow like he’s biting back a smirk. “I mean, I _do_ appreciate how you turn into a little territorial koala, climbing all over me, _I do_ , but you don’t have to, ever. I love you _so much_ , I’m not leaving you for Michael or anyone else, alright?”

Louis knows that in reality not everything is that black and white, and they’re still new at this and _awful_ at communicating like adults, but for now he chooses to trust Nick’s earnest eyes. “Yeah.”

Louis pulls him into a kiss, because sometimes it feels like if Nick looks at him like that for too long, Louis will explode from the intensity of the feeling in his chest; Will dissolve into a thousand tiny particles and float right into outer space.

*

“I’m not _not_ into it, just so you know.” Louis whispers once everything is dark and they’re tucked in under the duvet. “The daddy thing.”

“Oh, I’ve noticed.” He can feel Nick’s smirk against the back of his head, his arm pulling Louis in tighter until every inch of his back it touching Nick’s front, “We’ve got the whole weekend for you to show me just how not _not into it_ you are.” His hand seeks Louis’, fingers slipping into his so that their hands are interlaced over the covers. “Fuck that, we’ve got the rest of _our lives._ ”

Louis smiles. They do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the anon who wanted Nick's pov in this 'verse (and for myself because who are we fooling), not beta'ed or anything, etc. enjoy!

As always, despite his best efforts, Nick wakes up at the arse crack of dawn. _That's_ why his skin looks like he's aged eight years in the four since he's started the breakfast show, right here – because his biological clock is out to fucking get him.

He chances a look to the rest of the bed, sees Pig curled up smack down the middle and Louis at the other edge, curled up into a ball and hugging Nick's pillow – which just won't do, really, not when they both have the weekend off, so he shoves Pig down the bed ( _lovingly_ , because he can't have her feeling replaced by Louis) and pulls Louis off the edge and into him.

His new bed's big enough that the three of them don't have to fight for space; still it's nice to curl around each other like they're all sharing a sofa-bed and not his queen-sized, Louis glued to his front, Nick's face buried in his hair and Nick's leg between his own, their feet peeking out the duvet, Pig's weight warming them.

(Nick used to hate sleeping with his feet out, couldn't shake that funny feeling that something would make a grab for him, but then Pig started sleeping at the bottom of the bed, and Nick figured she was better at warding off foot-grabbing monsters than any duvet every would be.)

*

Hours later, Nick has successfully dodged three of Louis' attempts to talk about the night before, and he's feeling quite proud of his diversion skills until Louis goes and blurts, "Niall's roleplay fantasy is 'sexy golf instructor', did you know?"

Which, _sod it_ , Nick can't _not_ respond to that and Louis knows it, the smug bastard. He busies himself with their tea and tries for casual, "Does he play the golf instructor or the pupil?"

"The instructor," Louis replies, licking marmite off his fingers, heels banging against Nick's kitchen counter on the opposite side of the room.

"I suppose it’s still more original than Harry's," Nick comments offhandedly, because as long as he keeps the conversation revolving round Louis' bandmates he's safe – shittalking their mutual friends comes as naturally to them as bickering over inconsequential shit, after all, "I mean, _pop star and hunky bodyguard_ , really?"

" _I know!_ " Louis laughs, " _As if_ he could pull off being Whitney!"

"What's yours, then?" Nick cuts in before he loses his nerve, using his teaspoon to squeeze the bag against the rim of the mug, perhaps more thoroughly than necessary.

"Oh, I don't have any particular ones," Louis says, _faux_ -nonchalant, "Though I'm partial to anything that involves me being the centre of attention, obviously."

"Obviously," Nick parrots, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Why? _Didja_ have somethin' in mind," Louis asks through a spoonful of _something_ – Nick's not turning around to see it, but Louis better not be eating it straight from the jar or Nick _swears to god_ he'll- "... _daddy_?"

Nick's spine seizes up, his grip turning white-knuckled at the edge of the sink. _God_ , it's a battle keeping himself in check, and a losing one at that.

He pushes his hips against the counter for some relief and sips what has to be the most thoroughly made cup of tea to ever exist outside Buckingham palace.

"Nick," Louis sighs, and Nick can hear the frustration in his voice, "Nick, c'mon, what's the big deal? You were fine with it yesterday!"

He can’t come up with an answer that doesn’t involve, _we were drunk and now we're sober_ and  _you don’t know what you’re_ asking _for_.

He closes his eyes in defeat as he hears Louis stalking out of the kitchen.

He hangs his head, sighs, waits for the sound of the front door banging, but hears his shower running instead.

They’re not done arguing, then.

*

It took him by surprise, back when they first started actually fucking, how shameless Louis was about wanting it up the arse. Nick's not gonna lie, he had fully expected to be on the _receiving_ end – he'd prepped himself and everything – up until the moment Louis’d taken one of Nick's hands that were grabbing at his arsecheeks and pushed it _between them_.

It's just – call him _prejudiced_ or whatever, right, but Louis had only had girlfriends before Nick, and he'd made it clear he wasn't going to stop being bi because they were together – which was _fine_ , really, they'd agreed to monogamy and Nick isn't biphobic or anything, _but-_

The fact remained that he was Louis' first guy, alright, and, not that they ever talked about it in detail, but he was sure Louis' past relationships involved a whole other sort of bedroom dynamics, and, _fuck_ , Nick already counted himself lucky over getting to play with that perfect, _perfect_ arse, he'd be pushing his luck with the _daddy_ thing –right?

*

The shower's stopped running when Nick finally follows Louis into the bedroom, two cups of lukewarm tea in hand.

He sets them on his bedside table and perches on the edge of the bed in wait, Pig lying just outside the threshold to the hall and staring at him, being all _judge-y_ Pig dog.

"Oh, _shut it_ ," Nick scolds her, frowning harder when her tail starts wagging, slapping against his linoleum floorboards in happiness of being acknowledged by him.

Why isn't everyone as easy to please as Pig, is the question.

*

He waits and waits, sipping on his tea and then at Louis', because Nick knows he's not gonna want it anymore, anyways. All of his carefully crafted excuses bugger off somewhere when Louis steps out the bathroom in _trousers_ , and fuck no, he can't leave.

"You can't leave," Nick tells him, because synchronising their days off to get a whole weekend to themselves is hell and Nick's not about to let his own _arseholeness_ get in the way when they finally get one, "I love you."

Louis snickers, but not in a mean way – never again, not since they decided they were giving their relationship a real chance, "I love you, too," he says, leans on the wall directly opposite of him,  a good three feet away, "but you've _got_ to stop acting like you know what I want better than me."

"I know, baby –"

"Do you, Nick? Because I know what this is about. Most of the time you act like the thought of liking men only occurred to me the minute I kissed you, when I've told you time and again that it didn't. That it's always been on my mind."

"Lou,” Nick bites his lip, feeling caught out. Fuck, _fuck_ – “That’s not it, baby –”

"Well, what is it then?"

" _Christ_ , Louis.” He runs a hand down his face, trying to buy himself some time. Think, _think, “_ People don't always want to act out every little thing they wank to, alright?"

"Oh, _please_ ,” Louis rolls his eyes, “Stop trying to bullshit me, Nicholas, you know I hate it when you do that." He's fuming, Louis is, and if someone could give Nick a crash course on how to not fuck his every relationship up, that'd be _aces_ , "Last night you came in about _five seconds_ so excuse me if I don't believe that you don't care for it outside of porn."

Nick has no answer to that.

He's still planning out his next sentence when Louis says, "If you don't want to do it _with me_ , just, you know, out with it," Louis' voice cracks a bit at the end, like it does when he's trying to keep his emotions in check, and _fuck_ , Nick's such an _prick,_ "I know I’m not, like, _super experienced_ and I'm the one who's been pushing for it so you can just straight up tell me to bugger off if you'd just rather not–" Nick kisses him, having crossed the distance between them like lightning.

When they got together Nick had promised himself that he'd do everything in his power to never hurt Louis again, and he intends to follow through, even if he ends up weirding Louis out with his sexual fantasies in the process.

"Sorry, baby, I promise it's not you, I swear, I'm just so terrified of doing anything to scare you off."

“You’re so dumb, Nick Grimshaw,” Louis chides before kissing him again. When they break off, he continues, "I can't say it's something I've ever fantasied about before," Louis concedes, "but I'm not weirded out, I swear. I want you, _all_ of you."

"Okay, _fuck_ , okay.” Nick takes a deep breath, “But if there is anything you don't like–"

"I'll say it," Louis promises, "I'll let you know."

Nick crowds Louis against the wall at that, burying his face in the crook of his neck and inhaling the scent of his own soap on Louis' skin, overwhelmed by love. He's so, _so_ lucky.

He peppers kisses across Louis' skin, as far down as his T-shirt will allow. Louis shivers, hardening against Nick's own stiff dick, and they stay still for what feels like forever, breathing each other in, until Louis murmurs, barely audible, " _daddy_."

 _Fuck_ , Nick's going to combust. He presses closer still, opening his mouth and biting on a mouthful of Louis' neck until he hisses, his blunt nails digging into the skin at Nick's ribs, his jeans rough against Nick's bare legs.

Why is Louis still wearing trousers? He knows full well that Nick's is a strictly _trouser-less_ household.

"Let's get you off these jeans, baby," Nick rumbles, rubbing his crotch against Louis’, "You're not going anywhere, are you?"

"No, daddy." Louis says, and _fuck_ , Nick has never truly known what it is to be turned on until now.

He pulls back just enough to make room for his hands on Louis’ fly, and they make eye-contact, breaking character for just a moment, just long enough to shoot goofy grins at each other, a mutual reassurance of their love and trust, "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://leavingonatrain.tumblr.com)


End file.
